The Majora's Mask
by Gus Calvo-Simmons
Summary: This is a short story, I plan to reboot my profile. I love Majora's Mask and this short tale is about Link's crisis of identity due the fact he is bound to many spirits of the world of Termina.


The Mask Of Majora

**By: Gus Calvo**

**And he woke up again; with the visions of Giants holding the falling moon before he failed to stop the cursed mask and his user. The Skull Kid was there in the top of the tower, not even conscious about the time stream, not even aware of his doing because maybe his soul was consumed by the demon mask.**

**As he was feeling down because he was bounded to the world of Termina, Link decided to step inside the clock tower to talk with the other individual besides himself and the fairy that wasn't unaffected by the time stream.**

**Maybe he had spent years trying to stop the Skull Kid, he didn't even knew how many times he "reset" time in order to avoid dying and how many times he died and woke up in the center of Clock Town. The Mask Salesman never gave a clue, much of the time he wasn't there, Link was wondering if he was being held hostage to a demi-god that lost his sight and path.?**

**There was no answer, the guy was gone again without any warning. As he stepped back outside, he thought about doing something new, but there was nothing to do in Termina after a three day decade.**

**He knew he could do what he wanted, just reset time again and everything would be back to normal, he could kill someone and just go back in time as if nothing happened.**

**The only ones who seemed to be aware of the time flux were the spirits of Termina, they knew that they were being held even if they were ready to go to the next life in the Light Realm. It was a little over midnight and Link walked over the entrance of Snowhead to visit Kamaro as he was bounded in the afterlife to the endless cycle.**

**Link was hesitant toward certain dynamics of the world, such as the masks; in Hyrule there were no traits of spiritual energy of the departed on masks, they were bounded to songs, which it was a partial trait shared by Termina.**

**There he ask the ghost about his mask, Kamaro only explained that the mask contained the people's essences even if they departed, a little bit of them left behind and only to be worn out by someone from someone not from the land.**

**He then explained that the rules of his universe were different, even if the worlds look as the same such as the lack of magic in the Terminians as well the development of kingdoms that seemed impossible in other places.**

**Then while the ghostly dancer was talking he told the tale of an old demon that was slay a long time, a demon who was as tall as a giant but he look as a puppet, Link was intrigue because he faced once Majora's and lost before he could do anything.**

**Link interrupted the dancer and explained that he gained a song that let him summon the spirits of three people who passed away; one Deku, one Goron, one Zora but also one kid that he thought it could be a reflection of his soul or someone else.**

**Kamaro couldn't give him any answers about the last ghostly presence so Link opted to leave in order to see the witches of the swamp.**

**He was thinking, maybe he died, maybe he wasn't the person who remember he was and he was just an empty shell that died and was carrying the spirit of someone else.**

**He didn't had his fairy anymore, he maybe was saved by the Salesman when the Skull Kid killed him and his spirit was lured to the other world, serving the Salesman for bringing him back to life. Maybe the empty shell that appear every time he played that song was the original owner of the body he was in, the Link of Termina.**

**He was wondering how many people died and became slaves in that level,? empty shelves who walked around the living.**

**No matter the time, Termina was such a strange world, it was different from Hyrule yet it was similar, he wondered why the Goddesses created such an awful flaw in their design.? Maybe they were bored and wanted to see many possible scenarios of their creation; scenarios he was destined to save from all eternity.**

**Maybe creation was that, just a game between good and evil and he was there to restore balance, but why in that world there was no other Zelda.? She was probably unique to Hyrule.?**

**So many questions started to flow around his head as time passed; he didn't even cared about the moon, he grew used to watch that face falling slowly.**

**When he arrived to the witches store, the only one that was there was Koume which it was an anomaly as she was supposed to be lost in the Woods of Mystery and Kotake was supposed to save her depending on Link's action. He wondered what happened.? Maybe time was trying to fix itself.**

**When he arrived the hag had knowledge about him, she kindly said hello to Link and ask him what he was doing there.? Link only ask about the song that he knew as Elegy of Emptiness, the song that could create hollow statues of some of the heroes that transformed into masks after they died.**

**Koume explained that the song was attached to a powerful magic that gave the souls one last time to say goodbye to their beloveds if they died but it had a minor setback, once the spirits are gone their hollow bodies could be summoned and used for any purpose.**

**He was in shock because technically that song was related to necromancy, much as the Gibdos and Re-Dead were in the same plane.**

**The hag knew he had one more question and Link said if the mask were spiritual residue of spiritual energy then why when he played the song without any mask he could summon a distorted version of himself,? and how was him?**

**Koume look sad and ask him to play the song, he said that he only could in Ikana Canyon, she explained that store had some magical sands that could echo the past and the song could have some effect.**

**The song echoed through the store and Link was covered in a flash of light, the kid appeared next to him with the same clothes and a creepy smile that was perpetually frozen after death.**

**The witch explained that the name of the kid was Gampy, and that he was Anju's grandmother deceased childhood sweetheart who died 50 years before the arrival of Link while pretending to be a hero.**

**The story was sad and probably was the first hint were the old woman started to lose her sanity. Gampy usually wore green clothes, always pretending to be a fairy and also a hero among the Terminians but his tomfooleries came with a price, he was killed while both were running away to the forest to start a new life among the Deku's.**

**His corpse was found two weeks later by the Deku Butler, the poor woman never recovered her sanity after that. Link was curious about how the kid died. The hag replied that he was killed by an Octorok.**

**Link was amazed that his counterpart died, he wondered for a moment if the Salesman used the corpse of his ****_otherself_**** in order to send Link to Termina.? The witch read his mind, she saw the concern and she explained that is impossible for certain beings to exist at the same time in one world.**

**In order for someone from another world to successfully crossover to another world, their counterpart should be vanished or both worlds will collapse, there is also a way that magic can protect the beings and they can be together but it rarely works.**

**That's the sad reality of Termina, a place where magic was fading slowly. Another tremor stroke the area, Koume was worried about how reality was collapsing if Link didn't found a way to fix it.**

**The demon known as Majora was getting powerful as the cycles repeated, his dominion over time and space was reaching slowly the level of the Goddess Farore. **


End file.
